The Girl's a Straight up Hustler
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: When Eli finds out that Clare wore a school girl uniform to school for almost a year, he decides to bribe Clare into wearing it for him. One thing leads to another…


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi…

A/N: Since I haven't written a smutty one-shot in like a few months, I have decided to do so. I don't have much to say, but it's smutty. I remember someone telling me that they wanted me to write something like this, so I give credit to them for giving me the idea. I would say names, but I was too lazy to go into my inbox and see who it was…

* * *

The Girl's a Straight up Hustler

Summary: When Eli finds out that Clare wore a school girl uniform to school for almost a year, he decides to bribe Clare into wearing it for him. One thing leads to another…

* * *

_"No way!"_

_"Way, she wore it for almost a year."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Am not…"_

_"Prove it, I want proof."_

_"(sigh) If this is proof enough for you, she wore a plaid red skirt that was pretty sure, white knee high socks, a black sweater vest, and a white short sleeve shirt underneath." _

_"That's… that's kind of hot."_

_"She was young when she wore it, but you know, Clare may still have it." _

_"I want to see it…"_

_"Eli you want to see everything that Clare has."_

_"That is true Eli; you're such a horny bastard."_

_"Hey, when you guys start having sex with someone as gorgeous as Clare, you're going to understand why I'm always so horny."_

_"Well, I have done things if that counts."_

_"With who? Fiona!" _

_"Yes…"_

_"That's hot."_

_"Shut up KC."_

_"I'm just agreeing with you! Fiona is pretty hot."_

_"Look guys, I would love to stay and chat, but I have something I need to take care of, I'll talk to you later."_

* * *

After School

Clare's house

* * *

"So Clare."

"Hm?"

She looked up at me from the book she was reading. I moved off from the floor and sat next to her. I took the book from her hands and she blinked curiously at me. While folding the book on the bed, I took her hand in mine and interlaced our fingers.

"Did you used to wear a catholic school girl uniform?" I purred.

Clare blushed and she looked away.

"Who told you?" She whispered.

"Friends, Clare I think it's sexy." I said. She glanced up at me through her lashes and I leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Clare smiled and before she could say anything, I surprised her with a question that caused her face to turn a bright pink color.

"Would you mind putting it on?"

"R-right now?" She stammered.

"Hm, sounds good… do you have it in your closet?" I trailed my lips down to the place just behind her ear, causing her to whimper. Clare gulped. She reached up and pushed my chest back. I looked curiously into her blue eyes and she licked her lips—her tongue tracing her bottom lip seductively, taunting me. Clare moved from the bed, and I turned and watched her move to the closet. When she opened the doors, the sound of hangers clashing with each other was heard.

Soon enough, she had pulled out her uniform. Clare disappeared in the bathroom and I waited patiently on her bed, crossing my legs Indian style. I drummed my fingers on my ankles and sucked on my bottom lip.

"E-Eli it's a little short!" Clare said loud enough for me to hear from behind the door.

"So?" I responded just as loud.

I can see her rolling her eyes.

The door to the bathroom was opened and I did a double take. Clare walked out of the bathroom, wearing the skirt, which was short (it came up a little bit passed mid-thigh) and she wore the black sweater vest, but nothing underneath. She blushed and whispered, "The shirt wouldn't fit me." I got up and walked towards her, her body moved back from instinct, and I backed her up against the wall. Clare looked away and I stared down at her. I grasped her hips in my hands, and pressed my own to hers. Clare whimpered and said, "I um—used to wear this a lot, when I was a nerd." I smirked as I kissed her neck. I moved my lips up to her ear where I whispered, "I think it's sexy, Clare. I can't believe I'm finding this out now."

"I—I was going to tell you." She gasped when I chewed softly on her earlobe.

"When?" I asked, pressing my hips into hers harder.

"S-sometime… I—I don't know." Clare moaned.

I licked the shell of her ear, and sucked on the cartilage piercing, eliciting a moan from her soft lips. I moved my lips to her quivering ones, and Clare pressed her lips against mine. I returned it nonetheless, even if I was surprised from it. Clare reached up and laced her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck, and moved her lips over mine. I pressed my tongue passed her moving lips, and coaxed her tongue to play with mine.

Clare lifted her leg up, and wrapped it around my waist, thrusting her hips against mine. I moaned in the kiss when she rubbed against my erection. I thrust my hips forward and both of us moaned at the same time. Clare chewed on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. I took in the sight, and watched her face as I dry humped her against the wall; her other leg linked around my waist, and I hoisted her body up.

I kissed her neck while my hands moved up from her hips, to her breasts. I squeezed them through the soft sweater vest before massaging them lightly.

"Mmm—ohh." Clare moaned.

My hips continued to move against hers, continuously brushing my erection against her now sensitive pussy. I moved away from the wall after I grabbed the backs of her thighs. I carried us to the bed, and dropped her off there, with my body towering over hers. Clare grabbed my face and crushed her lips over mine. She didn't hesitate in snaking her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled while I snaked my hand into her sweater vest and cradled my hand over her breast, clad in a lacy bra.

I massaged the mound, feeling her nipple tighten against my palm.

"Oh, Eli." Clare whimpered when she broke the kiss.

I pulled away and lifted her shirt, jumbling it up above her breasts. I pulled the cups of her strapless bra down, leaving it around her waist, and watched her nipples tighten when the cold air hit them. I dipped down and flicked my tongue across her nipple before taking it into my mouth. Clare's back arched against me and I glanced up at her while I sucked and nibbled and licked her nipple. Her eyes met mine and she blushed and looked away. I reached up took her neglected breast in my hand.

"Aah!" Clare moaned.

I left a trail of wet kisses down her body, and discarded her bra at the same time. I leaned back, sitting on my legs. Clare lay in front of me, her legs spread, and her shirt jumbled up above her breasts, which were still swollen. Clare's legs parted more, and she lifted her hips, causing the skirt to inch higher, giving me a glimpse of her cute pink panties, that sported a nice wet spot. I reached forward and pressed my thumb against her clit.

I looked up at her and watched her eyes close and her mouth open as she moaned and whimpered. My thumb circled her clit before I moved it down and pressed it against her hole, slightly pushing it inside through her panties. Clare moaned and arched her hips, begging me to touch her, to slide my fingers inside. I pulled her panties down, not wanting to waste any time. I separated her legs as far as they would go, and placed my head in between them.

While dipping down, I started to suck softly on her clit before I open mouth kissed her wet pussy, purposely grazing my tongue along her hole.

"E-Eli, oh my god!" She cried out.

I reached up and separated her wet, velvety folds before I circled her clit with the tip of my tongue. Through dilated eyes, I watched her chest heave up and down. The most delicious, sexy moans escaped her lips and she reached up and grabbed her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. I refrained myself from moaning at the sight.

I moved my tongue down and thrust it inside her drenched hole, tasting her sweet fluids. My tongue thrust in and out of her slowly. It wasn't long before I was moving it at such a fast pace, this sent Clare over board, her moans turning into pleasurable screams. I pulled my mouth away, and replaced my tongue with two of my fingers, and I thrust them in and out, hard and fast.

"Eli! O-ohh! Yes, ahh! Elijah!"

I moved my body up to her, laying down next to her while my fingers moved in and out of her, fast and hard. My lips grazed her ear and I whispered, "Say my name Clare. Scream it."

"Eli." She moaned.

"Louder." I breathed, as I pulled my fingers out and rubbed her wet clit.

"Eli!"

"Faster..." I moaned, my lips kissed her neck.

"Eli, Eli! Ohhh, E-Elijah!"

I thrust my fingers inside her again, and pumped them in and out, feeling her walls tighten. She was so close. I moved them over her sweet spot, fast. Clare moaned louder, and louder. It wasn't long until I felt her liquid heat pooling through my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and brought them up to her lips. Clare slowly parted her lips and she flicked her tongue out, and licked her fluids from my fingers. I smiled, watching her cheeks turn red as she sucked my fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmm." Clare moaned.

"Hm, I thought you don't like tasting your own cum, Clare." I purred.

"I never said I didn't like it." She whispered after I pulled my fingers out. I arched my eyebrow and Clare leaned over and crushed her lips over mine. I moaned as she sucked on my bottom lip, nipping on it between her teeth. Her hand reached down and she stroked my erection through my jeans. I moaned and pulled my lips away from hers. Clare squeezed my cock lightly and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. She kissed my neck while her fingers worked on the button of my skinny jeans.

I licked my lips and I helped her remove my pants, enough to free my cock from its restraints; I was slightly glad I didn't wear any boxers today. Clare's lips never left my neck as she wrapped her fingers around the base of my dick, and slowly moved her fist up and down.

"Mmm… Clare." I breathed while tilting my head back and closing my eyes. I lay on my back and Clare sat up next to me. Her fist was moving agonizingly slow, and my hips jerked slightly. She leaned forward and I moaned louder than I intended to when her tongue swiped over the slit of my cock that spilled small amounts of pre-cum. I licked my lips and Clare pulled her mouth away. She moved her fist in a cork screw motion causing me to moan loud and fast.

"I didn't picture you being a screamer, Eli."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Clare smirking, her shirt was still above her breasts, and her skirt was inched up, just enough that I could see a glimpse of her pussy.

"Clare, please." I begged.

"Please what?" She asked as she moved in between my legs, her lips were millimeters away from my cock, and I thrust my hips up.

Clare took a hint and she wrapped her lips around my dick. I sucked in a breath and watched through half lidded eyes as her head moved up and down as she stroked the rest that wasn't in her mouth. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was too hard. I clamped my eyes shut when Clare sucked hard on my dick, her cheeks becoming slightly hallow, making the inside of her mouth tight. I absentmindedly thrust my hips up.

Clare pulled her mouth away and she stroked my cock fast.

"C-Clare, ohh."

"Are you close, Elijah?" She asked in a soft, seductive tone.

"Yes." I breathed. My moans became more frequent as well as my breathing.

"Ahh!"

I relaxed against the bed as I spilled my cum in Clare's hand. I breathed heavily and I slowly opened my eyes watching Clare bring her hand up to her lips as she licked them clean. I reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. Clare responded, her tongue moving with mine. I pulled away and whispered against her lips, "Are you up for more?" Clare pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor; I took that as a yes. She crawled on top of me as I removed my shirt. Clare straddled me, her fingers moving up and down my chest.

My dick twitched as she grazed her nails up and down my body.

She got up; sitting on her knees while I reached down and removed my pants, Clare helped of course. I found it incredibly sexy that she remained to have her skirt on while she gripped the base of my dick, which was still surprisingly hard, and aligned her entrance with the tip of my cock. I watched her move down and I moaned at how tight she is around my dick. Clare placed her hands on my abdomen while she lifted her body up and down.

I grasped her hips through the skirt and we both groaned as she rolled her hips forward; her movements alternated from thrusting back and forth, to moving up and down.

"O-oh! Eli! It feels so good!" Clare moaned.

I jerked my hips up each time she thrust her body down, making sure I was hitting her spot.

"Ohh, right there! Eli harder!" She cried out.

I jerked my hips up harder and faster. Clare's moans increased to a loud tone, making me groan in response. I reached up and grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently as she thrust her hips harder and faster around my cock.

"Ohh, fuck. Clare you're so close." I groaned.

"Eli!" She whimpered.

Her walls tightened around my cock and she screamed; her head tossed back. I continued to thrust into her, trying to get myself to cum as well. Clare moaned, and I soon came inside her, my hips jerked a little as I spilled my cum. Clare slouched slightly on top of me, her body had a light sheen of sweat glistening off her skin, as well as mine. I breathed heavily through my mouth and Clare slowly lifted her body up. I smirked, watching my cum spill out of her pussy.

"Eli," She whispered as Clare lay next to me.

"Hm?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist while I kissed her shoulders; I pressed my chest against her back.

"What happened to my book?"

"I think I'm sitting on it." I laughed.

"Oh… never mind then." Clare giggled. She turned to face me and I leaned forward and kissed her lips chastely.

"What would you like me to wear next?" She asked.

I blinked a few times.

"What?"

"This school girl outfit isn't the only uniform I own."

"Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"They're all in my closet."

"How many do you have?" I asked, tracing my fingertips along her jawline.

"Like five, if I remember correctly."

I smirked.

"Well let's get cracking."

End!

* * *

I know that's not the best ending, but hey, I posted a smutty one-shot. I will be posting another one soon, look out for it!

Reviews? :)


End file.
